


Fathers and Sons

by nbtenouharuka



Series: Luke In The Clone Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, LMAO, More tags to be added, Mortis - Freeform, Skywalker Family Feels, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel, and also blood family, bc luke and anakin lol, luke and anakin got high int but REAL low wis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbtenouharuka/pseuds/nbtenouharuka
Summary: He was in a shuttle, an outdated (yet very well kept) model that he couldn’t recognize. All of the systems seemed to be offline, and the maintenance hatch in the middle of the cockpit was open. Luke pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing as he was hit with sudden nausea and dizziness. What in the force had happened to him? Where was he?Why did he feel so cold and empty?---The Son showed Anakin the future. He also brought some of the future back with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I posted anything. I've been watching a lot of Star Wars lately, and it's really inspired me to write some more lol. So uh. enjoy!

Luke felt like he had slept for millennia. His body ached all over, and the cold, hard metal he was laying on (for whatever reason) wasn’t helping. He groaned, rolling onto his side and opening his eyes.

 

He was in a shuttle, an outdated (yet very well kept) model that he couldn’t recognize. All of the systems seemed to be offline, and the maintenance hatch in the middle of the cockpit was open. Luke pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing as he was hit with sudden nausea and dizziness. What in the force had happened to him? Where was he?

 

Why did he feel so  _ cold  _ and  _ empty? _

 

A sudden noise brought Luke’s gaze to the maintenance hatch. A Togruta girl, only a few years younger than him, was looking at him with narrowed eyes, soot and oil on her face.

 

“Am I having another vision?” she asked.

 

Luke wasn’t sure how to answer that.

 

“Um,” he said, trying to blink away the stars dancing in his vision. “Wh-” he noticed his voice was shaking, as well as the rest of him. He took a deep breath, wiping cold sweat off his forehead. “Where am I? Why do I feel so…” the arm Luke was using to prop himself up buckled, and he fell.

 

The young girl climbed out of the hatch- catching Luke with strangely quick reflexes- and propped him up against the wall. “Kriff, you’re heavy- if this is a vision it’s a damn good one.” The girl looked at Luke, her eyes taking in his face, his clothes,  
  
His lightsaber.

 

Her eyes lingered on his father’s lightsaber- a weapon he now wielded as his own- as she started to ask him another question.

 

“Are you-” she looked back at his face, her eyes wide. “You aren’t a vision, are you…”

 

Luke looked down at his shaking hands and smiled bashfully. “I’m not.” his smile faded. “At least, I don’t think I am.”

 

The girl grabbed his lightsaber and stood up quickly, looking down on him sternly. “Who are you and why do you have my master’s lightsaber?” 

 

Luke blinked, looking at the young girl in front of him. “Uh- well, my name is Luke, and that’s  _ my _ lightsaber.”

 

“Sure it is.” she said sarcastically, slipping the lightsaber in a pocket on her belt and switching on a comlink on her wrist. “Master Obi Wan, we have a situation.”

 

“Obi Wan?” Luke asked, taken aback. Was  _ Ben  _ here? He was unsure until a familiar voice came from the comlink a few seconds later.

 

“ _ Ahsoka? Is everything okay?” _

 

The voice was much younger and  _ much _ less sad, but Luke could swear that Ben Kenobi was on the other end of that comlink.

 

“Well, yeah, bu-”

 

_ “Good. Ahsoka, Anakin has joined with The Son. Do  _ not _ engage him.” _

 

“But-”

 

_ “Just do as I say! Listen to me. You have to disable the ship.” _

 

The girl- Ahsoka- seemed exasperated by this statement. “But I  _ just finished  _ putting it back together, and there’s someo-”

 

_ “Ahsoka, please listen. We have to prevent Anakin and The Son from leaving.” _

Ahsoka sighed. “Yes, master.” She put down her comlink and looked over at Luke. “Can you walk?”

 

Luke took a deep breath and assessed his condition. He wasn’t shaking nearly as much as he was a few minutes ago, and the nausea had subsided a bit. He nodded. “I think so…”

 

Ahsoka nodded and got to work, removing a bit of the console and slipping it in her pocket. “Go hide in the other room,” Ahsoka pointed to a door towards the back of the shuttle, “There’s a cot you can lay in. And I swear to The Force, if you end up pulling some shit…”

 

Luke stood up, leaning on the wall for support. “I won’t, I promise.” He wanted to ask her what the  _ hell  _ was going on, but he didn’t think he had the luxury of an explanation at the moment. He made his way as quickly as he could back into the room Ahsoka had pointed out to him. As soon as he closed the door, he felt his knees give out and he slid down the wall into a sitting position. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like something was draining all of his energy- making him weak and drowning out all of his other senses. It was foreign and terrifying, but yet it was also  _ familiar _ . He just couldn’t place where he’d felt this sort of thing before, if he had, it was much less powerful and engulfing.

 

The presence around him seemed to grow suddenly stronger, and Luke could hear the sound of a speeder approaching the ship as he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh I have too much free time to write

Luke wasn’t asleep for long before he was awoken by banging at his door.

 

“The damn things locked-“ there was one more bang before he heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber activating.

 

Luke was aware enough to get himself it of the way before a blue lightsaber blade pierced the thick, metal door to the room. He scrambled to his feet, the sudden surge of adrenaline keeping his weak body moving. He groped at his belt for his lightsaber and found that it was missing. 

 

_ Kriff, that girl took it from me. What was her name? Ahsoka? _

 

Luke shook his head. He didn’t have time to just stand there. Whoever it was on the other side of the door was halfway done cutting through. Luke grabbed a metal rod that he assumed used to be the arm of a medical droid and held it in front of him.

 

The cut out piece of the door fell to the floor with a clang that was much to loud for Luke’s pounding head, but he stood his ground, keeping the metal rod between him and the intruder.

 

The intruder, who was now stepping through the hole he made, was a human a couple years older than Luke. His hair fell in waves around his face, framing his golden eyes. Luke shivered. He felt like the intruder was staring into his soul and reading his thoughts. And he felt... familiar. 

 

The intruder chuckled. “I knew I sensed someone else here...” with a wave of his hand, the rod Luke was holding flew across the room. “Who the hell are you, then? And why the fuck aren’t you shielding yourself?” He smirked. “Did you want me to find you, or are you just stupid?” 

 

Luke grimaced, but said nothing. His eyes wandered to the lightsaber the man was casually holding.

 

_ Force, did this guy steal my lightsaber from Ahsoka? _ Luke stared at the ‘saber a moment longer before he remembered what Ahsoka had said.

 

_ Who are you and why do you have my master’s lightsaber? _

 

Apparently, Ahsoka’s master had a lightsaber like Luke’s. His stomach twisted a little as he remembered her words. What did she mean by ‘master’? He hoped it didn’t mean what it usually meant on Tatooine.

 

“You didn’t answer me. What’s your name?”

 

Luke looked back up at the intruder. “My name is Luke S-” 

 

Luke suddenly got a strong feeling in his gut that he shouldn’t tell this guy his last name.

 

“Lars. I’m Luke Lars.” Luke stood up a little straighter, ignoring his fatigue and the soreness in his muscles. “Who are you?”

 

The intruder smirked again. “Doesn’t matter, Luke  _ Lars _ . Besides, Why should I tell you my name when you didn’t even tell me yours?”

 

Luke glared at him.

 

“What? You thought you could get away with lying? You’re practically broadcasting yourself to every force-sensitive nearby.” He tilted his head to the side, looking at Luke with curiosity. “Are you even trained?”

 

Luke shivered. The intruder’s eyes were incredibly unsettling. He needed to get out of this room… maybe he could find Ahsoka outside and find somewhere safe enough where he could sit down with her and figure out where he was and what was going on.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Luke said, subtly opening one of his hands. He tried his best to concentrate on the flow of The Force like Ben had taught him, but he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it and he felt like he was tuning a radio, searching through channel after channel until he found the right frequency. “What kind of training?”

 

After a second or two, Luke found the right ‘frequency’ and the man’s lightsaber flew across the room and into his hand. Luke quickly activated it and stood in a defensive stance.

 

The other man chuckled. “ _ That _ kind of training. Listen, I don’t have time for this. Give me ba-”

 

Luke swung the lightsaber and the man effortlessly dodged it, clearing the way for luke to run through the hole in the door and out of the shuttle. He could hear the man groan in frustration from inside.

 

Luke turned around and came face to face with someone else. It was a aging man with long hair and a long beard dressed in elaborate robes. Luke could tell there was something  _ off  _ about him, and it wasn’t just that the sclera of his eyes were black. He stumbled backwards is surprise and held the all-too-familiar lightsaber in front of him defensively.

 

“Now you, son of Skywalker, were not someone I expected to see here,” 

 

“How did you-”

 

“I have business to attend to right now.” The old man pushed the lightsaber out of the way, touching the plasma blade  _ with his bare hands. _ “In the meantime…” He reached his hand out and touched Luke’s forehead. “You will  _ sleep. _ ”

 

As soon as those last words reached Luke’s ears the fatigue he’d been ignoring suddenly became irresistible. Luke’s eyes rolled into the back of head and he crumpled to the ground, completely asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I know Luke's passed tf out two out of the two chapters i've written but I promise he's gonna do a lot less of that moving forward,,,,, also don't really expect daily updates I can't trust myself to be that diligent lmaooo
> 
> thanks for reading! if you want u can follow me on tumblr @nbtenouharuka or my star wars blog @transmasclukeskywalker!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I have exams to study for but instead I am here, back on my bullshit

Luke woke up in a cot. It wasn’t that unusual, he’d been sleeping in cots in various starships for months now. He groaned and turned over, pulling his blanket around himself. He felt like he needed to do something. Something important. What had he been doing yesterday?

 

He’d been working on his X wing all afternoon, it needed some major repairs from the most recent dogfight he’d been in. Then he went to bed… and then…

 

Luke opened his eyes, suddenly feeling a slight panic. What the hell was all of the business on that shuttle? Had that been a dream? Luke had had his fair share of strange and unexplainable dreams, but he had  _ no  _ idea where that could’ve come from.

 

Luke rolled away from the wall, sat up, and looked around the room he was in. This was  _ definitely not  _ where he had fallen asleep last night. Hell, it didn’t seem like it was even the same  _ ship. _ The room itself was clean and completely operational, but the tech seemed completely out-of-date.

 

_ Like that shuttle… _

 

He shook his head. No, that business on the shuttle could  _ not  _ have been real. There had to be a rational explanation for all of this, but how could he have completely jumped to what he was sure was a completely different starship without noticing?

 

Had he been kidnapped? It was quite possible. He’d become sort of the poster boy of the rebellion after he destroyed the Death Star and The Empire had placed a generous bounty over his head.

Luke sighed and rubbed his eyes. Force, what kind of poodoo had he gotten himself into this time? Standing up, he made his way over to the small ‘fresher in the corner of the room and splashed some water on his face. As he was messing with his hair, some movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

 

There was a window parallel to the cot in the wall. Through it, Luke was able to see, well, space. That, and the several starcruisers flying alongside the ship he was on. They were all models he couldn’t recognize, but they bore a strong resemblance to the imperial ships he knew. Luke shivered, but moved closer to the window for a better look. Had he already fallen into imperial hands? If so, why did they give him a room like this and not a prison cell? He furrowed his brow, trying to come to a reasonable conclusion. 

 

Luke jumped as he heard his door suddenly slide open, reflexively standing at the ready and trying to grab his lightsaber (which, of course, wasn’t there). When the door opened completely, his heart sank.

 

Standing in the doorframe was Ahsoka, the togruta girl from the shuttle.

 

“Um, hey.” she stood in the doorway for a moment, and when Luke didn’t respond, she continued. “You feeling okay?”

 

Luke nodded. Physically, he felt fine.

 

“That’s good. I’m Padawan Ahsoka Tano.” She walked through the door and it slid shut behind her.

 

Luke looked over Ahsoka. She didn’t seem like she wanted to attack him, which was good, but she  _ was _ armed. With  _ two _ lightsabers. Before he could stop himself, the words “Are you a jedi?” came out of his mouth.

 

Ahsoka laughed. “Is it not obvious? I would assume you would know what a jedi looked like, you had a lightsaber when I found you.” Luke would be overjoyed about finding another jedi if the circumstances were any different. Ahsoka crossed her arms and tilted her head. “What’s your name?”

 

“Luke.”

 

“Do you have a last name?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “Are you… going to tell me what it is?”

 

Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously, that same warning about his last name from the shuttle flared in the pit of his stomach. “I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I- I don’t know.” Luke sighed. “I just get a bad feeling about telling you.”

 

Ahsoka nodded. “Okay, Luke. Master Anakin and Master Kenobi are currently talking to the council about this whole… situation. I think they want to talk to you next.” There was that Master Kenobi again. Did she mean Ben? How could Ben be here? Ben was  _ dead.  _ Luke  _ saw  _ him die. 

_ What if I’m dead, too? _

 

Luke shivered. No, he wasn’t dead. He was pretty sure of that. Strangely, he saw a shiver run through Ahsoka as well. 

 

“Kriffing hell, you’re gonna need to learn how to shield yourself.” Ahsoka’s comlink beeped. “Well, I gotta go. You sit tight, we’ll get all of this sorted out soon enough.”

 

Luke opened his mouth to ask her where the hell he was, but Ahsoka was already out the door, which quickly slid shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's officially done with high school! its me!! to celebrate, heres a chapter I wrote over the past few days instead of studying for my gov final,,,
> 
> Also, thank y'all SO MUCH for 1k hits! I've never had a fic gain this much attention before and seeing all of y'alls kudos and nice comments makes me super happy!!!

Luke watched the door shut behind Ahsoka and immediately walked up to it. He’d probably be able to figure a lot of this out if he followed her and found Ben (if it really  _ was _ him) and this Master Anakin. He pressed the button on the door panel.

 

_ Too bad this door is probably- _

 

The door slid open.

 

_ Locked… _

Luke sighed at his own stupidity. Why didn’t he think to try the door? He was so sold on the idea he was a prisoner of some kind that he’d just assumed it was locked without even trying. He walked into the hallway, spotted Ahsoka, and ran after her.

 

“Hey- Ahsoka, wait-” Luke caught up with the jedi and walked alongside her. “What’s- I still don’t have a clue what’s going on. Where am I, exactly?” Luke looked around the unfamiliar ship. 

 

“You’re on  _ The Negotiator _ . We found you back on Mortis unconscious.” Ahsoka fiddled with one of her gloves. Luke continued to look around the ship, trying to gather any kind of clue as to where he was. He heard footsteps behind him, turned around to look, and froze. “We were hoping that-” he heard Ahsoka turn around too. 

 

“Luke?”

 

There was a stormtrooper. Walking towards him. Luke had dealt with plenty of stormtroopers before, sure. But he’d never been able to keep himself from feeling panicked whenever he saw them. He looked back at Ahsoka, who looked back at him in confusion. She nodded to the trooper as he passed. Luke shivered. 

 

“Are you okay, Luke?”

 

“Are you imperials?” Luke asked, genuinely worried.

 

“What-  _ Imperials? _ ” Ahsoka looked more confused than Luke. “What the hell are you talking about? This is a  _ Republic _ ship.” 

 

“ _ Republic? _ ” Luke backed away from Ahsoka, shaking his head. “What- are you trying to trick me? The Republic hasn’t been around for  _ nineteen years _ .”

 

Ahsoka blinked. “ _ Nineteen years? _ ” 

 

Luke felt himself start to panic. He had  _ no clue _ where he was, and he was probably being led into some Imperial trap- He’d only been with the rebellion for a few months and he’s already gotten himself in some deep shit- 

 

“Luke!”

 

Luke snapped out of his panicked state, realizing Ahsoka had been calling his name.

 

“I don’t know what you’re on about, I really don’t, but I can promise you this: we  _ aren’t  _ these imperials you’re afraid of. We’re  _ not  _ going to hurt you. We’re going to sort all of this out and figure out what’s going on soon.” She smiled at him genuinely. “Okay?”

 

Luke had no reason to believe her besides his gut feeling, and that felt overwhelmingly like she was telling the truth. The truth of her words seemed to ring around him, even, and he nodded in agreement. “Okay.”

 

“Come with me, I think you should talk to Master Obi Wan and Anakin,” She gestured down the hallway and began to walk. “I think they should hear what you have to say.” 

 

Luke hesitated for a moment before following suit. He walked down the hallway, trying to ignore the feeling the not-stormtroopers gave him when they passed. Now that he wasn’t panicking, he was able to notice the differences in their armor, as well as the fact that they had painted and customized it. It was very different to the bleak and uniform stormtrooper armor he was used to.

 

Eventually they walked through a heavy blast door into a large bridge. A dozen or so people (many of which looked exactly alike) were walking around, wearing uniforms that were awfully  _ familiar  _ and  _ Imperial _ . Towards the back of the room, close to the door that he and Ahsoka had just walked through, was a holographic communicator. Standing next to it was two humans, one of which Luke recognized… The taller man in the dark robes was the man he had fought on the shuttle.

 

For the what felt like the thousandth time that day, Luke’s breath caught in his throat. The man looked over at him with blue eyes (eyes that were somewhat familiar to Luke, though he couldn’t quite place where he had seen them before), not the yellow that Luke so clearly remembered. The man smiled at him, and Luke felt something in his chest  _ swell.  _

 

“Hey there, is Snips treating you well?” he said, waving at Luke with a gloved hand.

 

“I, uh-” Luke had no idea how to respond. The last time he’d seen this guy, he’d been all yellow-eyed and dark and _wrong_ feeling, filling his chest with that empty _hollow_ sensation. Now he was just… Not. If anything he seemed _bright._  
  
Ahsoka stepped forward. “Master, I think we may have... a few more complications than we thought we did.” 

 

The other man- short, red-headed, and wearing light-colored robes- raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” He looked over at Luke with curiosity, and Luke shivered. There was something extremely familiar about this man, and he was  _ sure  _ that he knew him. If it weren’t for how young he was, Luke could’ve sworn that the feeling he gave him was the same as…

 

“Ben?” 

 

Luke didn’t realize that he’d said that out loud until all three of the people in front of him looked at him in confusion. 

 

“I’m sorry- I- you just… remind me of someone.” 

 

“Do I?” The man stroked his beard and smiled a bit. It was that same voice, less sad, but definitely old Ben…

 

But it couldn’t be Ben, right?

 

Luke thought about everything that had happened, the old ships, the Republic, the not-stormtroopers, the Jedi, and this man that was  _ so  _ similar to old Ben that Luke didn’t think it was a coincidence. 

 

Luke shook his head. Had he  _ time travelled? _ He always just assumed that was one of those things that was impossible, end of story. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

 

The taller man spoke up. “What are these ‘complications’ you were talking about, Snips?” 

 

Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by not-Ben. 

 

“Hold on, Anakin. We don’t even know the boy’s name, and he may not know ours. We should introduce ourselves properly before getting to the bottom of the matter.” The man turned to Luke and bowed politely. “I am Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi.”

 

Luke bowed back awkwardly. “I’m Luke… Lars.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Luke Lars.” Obi Wan said with a smile. Ben had that  _ same smile _ , but, again, more sad.

 

Next, the taller man turned to Luke and bowed as well. However, it was much less stiff and proper than Obi Wan’s. He looked back up at Luke with those familiar blue eyes.

 

“Anakin Skywalker. It’s a pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for supporting me! if you want, you can follow me on tumblr: @nbtenouharuka, or follow my star wars blog: @transmasclukeskywalker!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, It's been tough trying to write lately for some reason. But I've got a whole chapter here (I say "whole" like 800 word chapters are hard to write oof) so here we go!

“Anakin Skywalker. It’s a pleasure.”

 

Luke’s face stayed mostly shocked, but Anakin could feel a range of emotions radiate from the kid after he introduced himself. Shock, confusion, realization, and then… joy? Maybe this kid had heard of him? No one had ever been  _ excited  _ to see him before, not like this...

 

Anakin was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard Ahsoka clear her throat.

 

“Uh, Master? We really need to talk about… all of this.”

 

“Yes, of course, ‘soka. What is it?”

 

“I think-” Ahsoka looked around at the busy bridge, “I think we should go somewhere more private.”

 

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow and Anakin looked over the kid again. Something had happened between Ahsoka and Luke in the time it took for her to check on him and bring him to the bridge, and, judging from her expression, it wasn’t something small.

 

_ I mean, what did I expect,  _ Anakin thought,  _ The kid appeared out of nowhere on Mortis, of all places. _

 

For the first time, Anakin realized how much he could feel this kid in the force. If Anakin wasn’t there, this kid would probably be the brightest in the room. And he appeared to be pretty untrained, his presence was wide open and unshielded.

 

Anakin nodded. “Okay.” Ahsoka led the group down the hall and into an empty conference room. She watched the door close, and, as soon as it shut, she began.

 

“Okay, Luke.” she looked over at the boy, who was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, “He was- well, he’s not familiar with the republic.” Ahsoka furrowed her brow. “He claims that it hasn’t existed for nineteen years.”

 

Anakin half-expected it to be a joke. He and Ahsoka often played practical jokes on each other when they had spare time, so it wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary…

 

But Anakin doubted ‘Soka would try to pull his leg like  _ this. _

 

“Well, this  _ is  _ quite interesting.” Obi Wan said, stroking his beard. “Luke, would you care to elaborate?”

 

Luke seemed to have been thrown out of his train of thought. He looked up from the floor and looked at Ben, and Anakin noticed the way he looked at his master. It was like he knew him already, but when he looked at how Obi Wan looked at Luke he saw none of that recognition.

 

“Oh. Uh…” Luke looked around the room, his eyes lingering on Anakin for a moment longer than everything else. “The Republic became the Galactic Empire around the time I was born-” he smiled sadly. “Well, actually, it happened the  _ day  _ I was born. Information about The Republic is… limited. Especially since I grew up on Tatooine-”

 

Anakin stiffened at the mention of his home planet. Luke seemed to notice, but continued.

 

“I didn’t get any  _ real _ information on it until I joined the rebellion, and, even then, I’ve been pretty busy-” Luke was fidgeting with his hands. “But it’s gone. For sure.”

 

Anakin frowned. “That’s- I don’t believe you.” He crossed his arms. “The republic is democratic. Someone would put an end to anything leading to the formation of an  _ empire. _ ”

 

“Politics are complicated, Anakin.” Obi Wan said, “Sometimes plots like that go unnoticed for years. Politicians are, by nature,  _ very _ good liars.”

 

Anakin huffed.  _ Not all of them,  _ he thought. 

 

“And whether you believe him or not, Anakin, I sense he is telling us the truth. This whole development is rather…  _ troubling,  _ to say the least. We’ll be arriving on Coruscant soon, and we should take Luke to speak to the council as soon as we can.”

 

Luke seemed to react to the mention of Coruscant and the council, jumping a little and looking at Obi Wan with wide eyes for a moment.

 

“Are we- we’re going to the Jedi Temple?” Anakin could feel another wave of emotions from Luke. This time he was overwhelmingly excited and nervous. Anakin couldn’t help but smile at the rush the boy’s strong, positive emotions gave him. 

 

Ahsoka seemed to take the wave of emotion a little less positively. She seemed worried, if anything. “Luke, do you know how to shield yourself at all? Have you had any training?”

 

Luke’s face flushed red. “Well, I got a few days of lightsaber training, but that was about it. My master died soon after that, and I’ve been teaching myself ever since.”

 

“You had a Master? For a  _ couple of days? _ ” Ahsoka asked, bewildered. “What the  _ kriff?”  _

 

Obi Wan sighed. “Language, Ahsoka.”

  
“Your master, what was his name?” Anakin asked. “I don’t know, we might… know him?” he furrowed his brow, trying his best to connect the dots of the kid’s story. From what he was spouting, it was like he was from some alternate universe, or the future, or-  
  
“Uh,” Luke looked a little nervous, his eyes flicking from the floor, to Obi Wan, and then back to the floor. “His name was Ben- Ben Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading! if u want to message or keep up with me my star wars tumblr is @transmasclukeskywalker and my main blog is @nbtenouharuka!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry, it's been much too long. I got a new job and several new books, so I've been so busy working and reading that I kinda forgot to write... I'll try my best to keep this up, though! I really want to finish this first part of the series so I can get to the REAL juicy stuff,,, *wink emoji*,,,
> 
> Also, this one's a bit short, but it's mostly setting up for the next chapter, in which [SPOILER REDACTED].
> 
> anyways, Enjoy!

Luke stood in the silent conference room. After the words  _ Ben Kenobi _ had left his mouth, a hush had fallen over the room, and Luke felt like he was at the center of the universe with everyone’s eyes on him.

 

“Luke,” Obi Wan broke the silence. His voice was steady, calm, and collected, despite the energy in the room. Like a true Jedi. But under that serenity Luke could tell he was troubled by this. “You don’t mean  _ me _ , do you? Because, last I checked, the only Padawan I’ve taken is Anakin here, and I am  _ very _ much alive.”

 

Ahsoka sighed. “I don’t think we should waltz around it for any longer. Who else here thinks Luke is from the future?” Ahsoka raised her hand as well as her eyebrows. “Well?”

 

Anakin raised his gloved hand slightly, as if he was still a little unsure. “I don’t- it would make sense if, you know, time travel was  _ possible _ ,” he put his hand back down and crossed his arms. “And it’s  _ not _ .”

 

Anakin seemed like he was telling himself of this more than anyone else. Luke sighed.

 

“I honestly think I’m from the future, too.”

 

-

 

Anakin furrowed his brow, taking a look at the blur of hyperspace outside. They were going to arrive on coruscant soon- they were less than a parsec away now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to center himself- listen to the force- whatever Obi Wan was always telling him to do. But he still felt anxious. Anxious and a little disturbed.

 

Anakin couldn’t help but think about the world Luke had described. The meeting he had with the kid was over- Luke was probably back in his quarters now- but the atmosphere from that room had continued to follow him wherever he went. He hoped that Luke was lying- that it wasn’t true- and Anakin was probably right, wasn’t he? This kid  _ couldn’t _ be from the future…

 

_ My son has broken the laws of time…  _ Anakin heard the Father’s voice echo in his memory. 

 

He shook his head. The son couldn’t have been  _ that  _ powerful- to use the force to reach through time seemed impossible, even for a godlike being such as him. 

 

_ But Jedi reach through time, don’t they?  _ Anakin heard a voice-  _ his  _ voice, echo in his mind. _ The cosmic force- it shows them the future, and the past… But they just look- maybe if they had more power… power like the son had…  _

 

Anakin couldn’t help but think about Luke, and the more he thought, the more he was convinced that Luke’s future was real.

 

-

 

Luke was in the past. He knew that now. He’d accepted it, and he was just starting to realize what that really  _ meant. _

 

He could change things. Make them better. Figure out what happened to the republic and stop it from becoming the empire. He could preserve the Jedi Order by stopping the Jedi purges completely- he remembered the look in Old Ben’s eyes as he recounted, vaguely, what had happened, Luke didn’t want anyone to suffer like that again.

 

He could complete his Jedi training, too… He smiled just thinking about it- he’d be a real, proper Jedi. A Jedi like Ben and his-

 

His father. His father was  _ here. Alive.  _ Luke never knew much about him- his Aunt and Uncle never liked to talk about him. He’d only learned recently that he was a Jedi from old Ben, and, since that contradicted with the stories his Uncle had told him, he wasn’t sure he could trust any more of his tales.

 

Luke felt a pang of guilt remembering Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, how he had left them alone, how if maybe he was there and not going off to find Artoo he may have been able to help... 

 

He shoved that pain to the back of his mind. He never had time for guilt or to mourn, there was a war on, both in his time and wherever he was now. He’d find time to deal with his feelings... eventually. Now, it was time to deal with the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to message me or just want to keep up with my Star Wars obsession, my SW tumblr blog is transmasclukeskywalker.tumblr.com and my main blog is nbtenouharuka.tumblr.com !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! New chapter! I'm sorry about the wait, I was hyperfixating on the new season of Stranger Things for a while there, and it took me a while to get back into a Star Wars mindset. Thanks for waiting on me lol, and enjoy!

The rest of the journey to Coruscant flew by- Luke was deep in his thoughts the whole time, trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened and everything that might. He only stood from his sitting position on his cot when he saw the blur of hyperspace freeze and become a clear image of stars- ones he wasn’t familiar with- and a large planet.

 

_ This must be Coruscant,  _ He thought, bewildered. Luke had never been to the Imperial Center before, hell, he’d never been closer to it than the middle rim, but he had heard stories- seen short clips from propaganda holos…

 

It was beautiful. The daytime side of the planet shone from the buildings reflecting the sunlight, and the nighttime side twinkled like millions- no-  _ billions  _ of stars. He was so transfixed that he didn’t hear the door to his room open, didn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him, didn’t notice another presence until-

 

“Luke?”

 

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around quickly to find Ahsoka, her eyes wide.

 

“Woah, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare ya.” she said sincerely. “Just wanted to let you know that we’re boarding a shuttle to go on-planet in a couple of minutes. You should probably come with me.”

 

Luke nodded and followed Ahsoka into the hallway. 

 

-

 

The air on Coruscant wasn’t clean by any means- having tens of billions of people crowd into a single, planet-wide city isn’t going to create a Dantooine-level clean atmosphere. But Luke loved it. The air was cool and thick with moisture and he kept taking deep breaths. 

 

Ahsoka tapped on his shoulder and tilted her head towards his father and Ben, who were walking down from the landing platform and were greeted by a few other people who Luke could only assume were other jedi. 

Suddenly, Luke felt his stomach drop. He was going to be meeting with the Jedi council- a body that he knew next to nothing about. Ben had only mentioned them in passing. He had absolutely no clue how this was going to go and, judging by the things Ahsoka, Ben, and his father had said, they would be able to feel everything he was feeling.

 

Luke walked down the platform with Ahsoka, who was looking at him, concerned. Luke gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, which she obviously didn’t buy.

 

“It’s gonna be fine, Luke,” Ahsoka said. “I’ve spoken in front of the council plenty of times, and they’ve only ever gotten on to me a few times. Well, more than a few times. But you haven’t done anything that they would really get on to you for. And, if it makes you feel any better, Master Obi Wan is on the council, and I’m sure he’ll be on your side.”

 

Luke nodded, but inside more questions came to the surface of his mind. Ben was on the council? Why hadn’t he told him this? He had mentioned the council- why hadn’t he let Luke know about this bit of important information?

 

The jedi his father and Ben were talking to let them through into the temple, and the knot of anxiety in Luke’s chest untied completely. He felt… something he’d never felt before. It felt like… a hug that encompassed all of his senses. Like the feeling he got when he saw old Ben multiplied by one thousand. 

 

Luke couldn’t stop looking around, either. The temple was bustling with life- thousands of jedi were walking around, ushering younglings in neat little lines from room to room, tapping on their data pads, and some just walking briskly with their hands in front of them elegantly. The temple’s design was beautiful, too, and Luke found himself squinting at the runes above doorways and the arches of the hallways until his small group finally came to a sudden halt in front of a large set of doors. Somehow, Luke knew exactly where those doors led.

 

It was time to face the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr!
> 
> Star Wars: https://transmasclukeskywalker.tumblr.com/  
> Main Blog: https://nbtenouharuka.tumblr.com/


End file.
